Megaman Starfore:Reboot
by SpacialWarrior
Summary: Reboot of the Megaman Starforce Anime with a few of my own twists. Rated T for detailed violence and mild swearing. Contains OC's VERY AU
1. The Fugitive, War-Rock!

Megaman Starforce: Reboot

**Obligatory Authors Note: **

**This is an idea I had after reading Animegirl257's Shooting Stars, I like the concept and the idea's so I thought I would at least attempt to make a half decent variant on the anime.**

**A brief warning for all you OC haters out there; I will be featuring Several OC's ****however ****they will not be the cliché all-powerful OC's that most expect in fact they are merely there to support Rockman (as I will be calling him) throughout this story.**

**One last thing, I will not be using any of the Japanese suffixes such as Sama or San as I am not proficient enough in my Japanese skills to use these effectively, besides I prefer the original names therefore I will use them with or without the suffixes.**

Ack! I went on for way too long. Let's ROCK ON! (10 points if you catch the reference).

Subaru Hoshikawa lay on the grass covered slope gazing up into the stars he pulled down what appeared to be a pair of glasses with yellow curved lines within the green lenses.

Several multi-coloured tracks and various small dashes of colour became visible in the night sky. "Denpa waves," Subaru murmured, these waves covered the universe and allowed more efficient communications and power supplies. "They look amazing at night…" He spread his arms out and lay still for a few seconds before he closed his eyes and remembered how he had obtained the glasses.

"_Mom, I'm home!" Subaru yelled as he walked into his home. He closed the door and looked around the house for his mother. "Mom?" He called._

_He heard a male voice from the kitchen and ran towards it. "Dad?!" He called running towards the voice._

_He saw his mother sat with her head buried in her hands with a tall bulky man. The man he instantly recognised as his father's close friend and colleague. "Mr Amachi, when is my Dad coming home?" Subaru asked sitting at the table next to his mother. _

"_Subaru…" Mr Amachi took a pair of glasses with green lenses and yellow lines between the inner and outer lenses from his pocket. "There was an incident on your father's space station…."_

Subaru opened his eyes and removed the 'Visualizer'; the device was all that remained of his father's space station, and everyone on board.

He looked up at the stars for a few minutes pondering how far away each one was before looking again through his Visualizer.

Elsewhere in the universe…

"Time to give up War-Rock, hand over the Andromeda key and we promise to make your death swift and…relatively painless." A cold voice spoke on the cold asteroid.

A bright green creature made up of denpa energy rose from the crater his impact had made and replied. "What," He held up a tiny glass orb containing purple fluid by a chain it was attached too and looked at the other denpa beings surrounding the crater. "You mean this key?" He felt the orb pulsate as a bright flash of pink light erupted from the asteroid and he flew into the inky blackness of space, pursued by eight other denpa beings.

Subaru stared up into the sky through his Visualizer; he noticed two denpa waves clashing into each other wildly. He looked on for minutes as the two waves clashed together, as if they were fighting.

Suddenly the two waves stopped and Subaru was able to make out the shape of a blue swan and a green dog-like being. Suddenly the green wave dashed towards the ground, and Subaru. He got to his feet and started to run but he was quickly engulfed by the green denpa wave and quickly started to lose control of his body as it morphed into a completely different form…

**Hopefully this first unfortunately short chapter will suffice for now, reviews are much appreciated and constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Exile

**Obligatory Authors note: This is where the story gets really AU. One of the things I didn't like about the Starforce anime was that we never really know anything about Cepheus, the FM king, so this chapter will introduce not only him but two of my OC's.**

**Also in the mistakes department I counted nine FMians chasing War-Rock instead of seven, by the time this is uploaded I will have rectified this error but for you who have already read Chapter 1 I feel this explanation is required.**

**And a huge thanks to RTNknight and Mateso585 for reviewing the previous chapter. It means a lot guys! Anyway lets ROCK ON! (10 points still up for grabs!)**

The FM throne room always seemed so large to the kings two military advisors, Knight and Vanguard, almost gratuitously so. They felt a wave of fear pass over them as Cepheus, their king, motioned them do drop to one knee.

"War-Rock has the Andromeda key." He spoke in his monotone 'angry voice'.

"Your majesty sir, we believe that if we can force War-Rock to leave then Earth can be left unharmed." Vanguard said raising her head a little.

Cepheus growled. "The Earth will be destroyed, as will all other planets who attempt to threaten us. However the Humans will be made to suffer." He squeezed his fist into a tight ball.

Knight looked up at Cepheus and sighed. "Sir, we have investigated the signal further and it was only a low level signal. It could not have possibly been a threat." 

Cepheus let out a long roar of anger at the two advisors. "You two continue to defy me, King of the planet FM?! If you wish to be defiant then I have no quarrel with having you branded a traitor along with that bastard War-Rock!"

Knight and Vanguard looked to each other and nodded. "Then we have no choice other than to stand in defiance of your judgement Cepheus. We believe your perpetual paranoia is beginning to compromise your ability to lead and make rational judgement." Vanguard spoke with a tone of calm rebellious authority; however, Cepheus noted, she stank of fear.

Knight continued the statement. "With this in mind we believe that you are no longer in position of command over us as FM forms, we demand that you relieve us of our duties and in conjunction with section ninety-six of the laws of the court, allow us thirty eight Earth hours to leave before choosing to pursue us." He rose to his feet and folded his arms behind his back, the grey denpa he was made up of shook with adrenaline and fear as the king pondered the request.

"Fine, you are relieved and released in conjunction with the laws; however you are also exiled. In this regard I give you five Earth hours to leave before I inform Cygnus and his group of your betrayal, and order him to target you along with War-Rock." Cepheus gave a slight gesture towards the door to his throne room and his newfound enemies left. He smiled as he span his throne around to look at the denpa landscape of the planet FM.

"So the players are taking their places on the board." He chuckled as he saw his former advisors leave the planet headed for Earth.

**Again, I must apologise for the short length of this chapter and the amount of dialogue involved but rest assured the next chapter will be at least twice as long as this one and will have far more action in it.**

**As always I greatly appreciate reviews and constructive criticism, hopefully at least one person enjoys this chapter!**

**Anyway join me in Chapter 3 Denpa Henkan!**


	3. The Mysterious War-Rock

**Obligatory Authors note: Wow…Just wow. I honestly only expected like 1 review or so, amazing. And too think that the very writer of the fic that inspired me to write enjoys this wow.**

**Heh, some random bloke from England managed to make people happy just from an interest (some say obsession) in the Megaman games. I do hope that this will inspire a few more Fan fiction writers so that I have something to read when I finish this story….And start on Tribe.**

**As is I'm not sure I will ever cover the third game as there was never a European release and it costs like £60 to get it on Amazon. Looking up a plot summary or an LP is never an option for me. I dunno I'll definitely do Tribe though.**

**Anyway Lets ROCKON! (10 points anyone?)**

Subaru slowly opened his eyes as he felt his sudden weightlessness and the apparent lack of gravity. He looked around the multi-coloured bubble of raw denpa energy. He let out a small yell as he saw the bulky dog-like denpa creature before him.

"Quiet down kid…" The creature mumbled as Subaru panicked.

"You talk?" Subaru asked the denpa being. He cocked his head slightly as the creature stared at him blankly almost surprised by either the question or his fear being replaced by sudden curiosity.

"Well yeah. I may an FMian but I talk most languages." The creature clutched at a spot just before his denpa 'tail' and gave a groan.

"Are you alright?" Subaru asked approaching the wounded alien with a caring hand outstretched.

"Fine…" The alien gave a pained grunt before removing his hands from his wound. "You wouldn't happen to know a Subaru Hoshikawa would ya? I really need to find that dude."

Subaru smiled. "Well today's your lucky day." He put his thumb and index finger around the rim of the Visualizer's left lens.

"Hmm, seems that way. Subaru Hoshikawa, my name is War-Rock." War-Rock seemed to sniff the air around him. "Someone's coming." He transformed into a beam of green denpa energy and flew into the blue Transer on Subaru's left wrist.

Subaru woke up on the grassy ground to see a middle aged man step out of a police car.

"Goyoda, goyoda, goyoda! There are some serious denpa waves here!" He spotted Subaru and ran towards him opening his Transer and scanning him. "Hmm, you have quite a gathering of denpa waves on you there boy, you mind coming back to the station with me?"

"Actually I was just about to head home." Subaru instantly broke into sprint away from his stargazing point down the street towards his home.

"Mom, I'm home!" Subaru shouted as he entered the house.

His mother gave him a kind smile. "Just in time your dinners ready."

"Mom, you won't believe what happened at Vista point earlier." Subaru began to tell his mother what had happened with the denpa waves and meeting War-Rock.

"Subaru you have such an overactive imagination." She told him as he left the table to go to sleep for the night.

Subaru lay in his bed staring at his blank Transer screen, he let out a sigh. "Maybe I was just my imagination." He removed the device and placed it on the window sill to his left.

"What was your imagination?" War-Rock asked seemingly from nowhere.

"War-Rock, Where are you?" Subaru looked around the room a few times searching for the FMian.

"Use the Visualizer kid." War-Rock advised.

Subaru reached down over the side of his bed and grasped the Visualizer in his hand; he carefully placed it over his eyes. "Gah! Jesus War-Rock!" He exclaimed as the green FMian's armoured, fanged and red-eyed face appeared before him.

"Yo!" War-Rock Shouted. "So, this is Earth huh? Not as impressive as Daigo said…" He flew through Subaru's window and 'stood' on the balcony looking over the city ahead.

Subaru followed the FMian, stopping to open the window after nearly breaking his nose, and stood beside him. "Daigo? You mean my dad right?"

War-Rock gave a quick sideways glance towards the boy. "I did."

Subaru's eyes lit up. "Do you know what happened, on his space station? I know they lost contact but they found this Visualizer so he may still be out there."

War-Rock stayed silent and merely took a deep breath, clearly avoiding the question.

Subaru grew frustrated. "War-Rock! What happened to my Dad?!" He shouted at the alien.

War-Rock suddenly clenched at his slowly healing wound, Subaru noticed it was leaking tiny fragments of denpa energy. "My wound…I must rest for a while." He beamed back into Subaru's transer, much to the boy's irritation.

"Night War-Rock." He mumbled before returning to his bed for the night.

**Ugh this Chapter was a pain, I know I promised Denpa Henkan and a double length chapter but in a review (you know who you are) I was told that quality of a chapter was better than length. Well, not exactly in those words but that's how I interpreted it.**

**Honestly though I'm not too fond of this particular chapter but that could just be my stereotypically English-pessimism talking. But I thought the last chapter was awful but people seemed to enjoy that so I hope this one gets a similar reaction.**

**By the way I make sure to read each and every review and I do pay attention to any recommendations on plot points as long as they don't impact anything I already have planned.**

**Anyway as ever would love a review or some constructive criticism!**

**Final message as of 05/20/14 Next time: Denpa-Henkan! Knight Slash!**


	4. Denpa Henkan! Knight Slash!

**Ok and now for the fourth obligatory authors note: **

**Firstly, I feel as if I need to explain how I will be handling each part of this series. Four chapters represents a story ark as in, this current ark is the War-Rock ark featuring the reveal of War-Rock and drafting him in as a character, this fourth chapter bridges from the end of the War-Rock ark into the Rockman ark.**

**Simply put it's an easier way for me to focus on one character and develop them (not overly so just enough to integrate them more into the universe, in the case of OC's, or flesh out them as a character). Obviously Rockman still holds the spotlight but we will actually delve into the personality of Detective Goyoda and Misora Hibiki. It also makes it so I can easily go from writing a chapter for the current ark and, to compensate for ADHD, switch to a separate ark that focuses on something different.**

**On a complete tangent here, I do take the advice of most of my reviewers and every review really gives me a little boost of confidence in both this story and my ability to write competently. So, keep 'em coming guys!**

**Blee7442 was correct about the ZX reference, conglaturation! (A further 10 points is now available)!**

Subaru awoke to the smell of burnt food and his mother's frustrated groans, he changed into his usual orange jacket and dark green trousers and grabbed his Visualizer and transer.

He sprinted through into the kitchen greeted with his mother's 'don't talk to me I'm really angry' grunt of acknowledgement. She was focused on turning various dials and typing various settings into the Auto meal.

"Subaru, can you see what's wrong with this?" She finally asked backing away, massaging her forehead.

Subaru smiled and gave a nod. He opened his transer and pulled the Visualizer in front of his eyes. "Yep, just as I thought." Subaru could see a group of three small black balls wielding pickaxes and wearing a yellow hard hat. "Mettena's, basic denpa viruses, battle card! Sword!" He pulled out a small blue card and slotted it into the transer.

The Mettena's all froze for a second and collapsed into a small set of denpa particles. War-Rock took note of these 'battle cards' before Subaru snapped the transer shut.

The Automeal made a small _ding_ noise and Subaru opened it to reveal a pile of five pancakes glazed with syrup. He looked to his mother and smiled.

"I'm pretty sure that's not oatmeal." She commented as Subaru grabbed a fork and sat at the nearby table to eat his breakfast.

"Cygnus, leave this planet at once!" Knight yelled towards the shorter, blue, swan-like FMian.

"Hmph, Cepheus warned me about you Knight. You may have served well but you are no better than a petty war criminal now that you have been relieved of service." Cygnus began circling the grey FMian as he spoke.

"The only crimes committed were those of Cepheus, I merely slowed Andromeda, War-Rock took the key." Knight growled as Cygnus stopped circling and hovered in front of his face, ready to attack.

"Knight, I did not call you here to discuss war crimes." Cygnus turned his head away from his former ally. "I called you here to discuss War-Rock."

"He is of no concern to me, even a suicidal maniac like War-Rock would think twice before attacking an FM commander." Knight's voice seemed to waver, as if he was unsure of himself.

Cygnus chuckled. "If you believe that then perhaps Cepheus misjudged your intelligence; I trust you have found a human to Denpa-Henkan with?"

"Both me and Vanguard have found humans we are compatible with." Knight stated, his patience with the blue FMian wearing thin.

"And your apprentice?" Cygnus asked finally looking the grey humanoid FMian in the eye.

"Leave Saber out of this!" Knight yelled, his voice turning gruff and defensive as opposed to his usual softer tone.

Cygnus smirked seeing a metaphorical chink in Knights armour. "Only if you co-operate with me…"

Subaru finally finished his breakfast of pancakes and had prepared himself to go down to Vista point for the day when his doorbell rang. He raised an eyebrow and answered the door to see a blonde girl with two long pigtails standing at his door.

"Um…Can I help you?" Subaru asked slightly hesitantly.

"Subaru Hoshikawa, I presume?" The girl asked giving him a slightly unnerving stare.

"Y-Yes, that would be me." Subaru replied nervously.

"Ah good, I am Kodamasho Elementary schools class president of room A-2, Luna Shirugane." Luna gave a slight smile as she grabbed Subaru by the wrist and began dragging him in the direction of the school.

"Let go of me! I am not going to school!" Subaru yelled.

"Ah, Luna I was wondering where you were." A short boy wearing glasses ran towards Luna.

"Guess who I got Kizumaro!" Luna Shouted to her friend, triumphantly.

"Ah, Subaru Hoshikawa. The boy who refused to come to school from the shock of losing his father in a mysterious incident." Kizumaro muttered to himself as he darted around Subaru, almost analysing him.

"Yes, that's me. However whether or not I have any intentions of coming to school today or ever, for that matter, does not concern you!" Subaru shouted, his temper getting the better of him. He snatched his hand from Luna's grasp and spun round to face a tall, rather portly individual by the name of Gonta Ushijima blocked his path.

"Where'dya think you're going runt?" Gonta taunted Subaru, grabbing the boy's arms forcing him to remain still. "You _will _come to school!"

"Like hell I will!" Subaru yelled raising a powerful knee into Gonta's, ahem, Gentleman's Vegetables.

Gonta howled in pain and dropped Subaru, who broke into a straight sprint for the train line.

"Gonta, Kizumaro! We will catch him on the Skyrail!" Luna declared.

Subaru sat on the Skytrain talking with a very unnerved War-Rock. "Nah, man I'm tellin' ya' I smell an FMian!"

"War-Rock, from what you've explained about your peoples 'brash and barbaric natures' I think they'd have attacked by now." Subaru whispered to him calmly, although he himself could feel the presence of something unusual about the man wearing the long cape sat beside him.

"Subaru, I smell Knight. But he smells like he's Denpa-Henkaned with a human!" War-Rock whispered through gritted teeth.

"Denpa-Henkaned?" Subaru cocked his head quizzically.

War-Rock sighed. "Planet FM's atmosphere, and Planet AM's actually, is made up of various denpa wavelengths. Earth's atmosphere has only the most basic. We can survive here, even thrive, but our power is next to insignificant compared to that of a Denpa-Henkan form. Denpa-Henkan is the process in which an FMian merges with a human of the same denpa wavelength, this is the reason I chose you." War-Rock pointed a finger at Subaru from behind the transfer's screen.

Subaru realised how serious War-Rock was being as his usually joke-y tone was gone and a more bass-filled voice replaced it. He closed the transfer and got off at the next stop.

Subaru felt a cold shiver as he stepped outside and began to walk in the direction of the main shopping district. He glanced up at the long Skyrail just as the mid-section of the train was cut clean in half by a long sword.

"Subaru! On top!" War-Rock yelled.

Subaru saw the same teenage boy that sat next to him on the train. Now holding a sword and with the hood on his cloak down revealing black hair that hug over his eyes, and what appeared to be the start of the swords sheath.

"Shit!" War-Rock shouted out of raw fear. "I should've known his scent! Knight!"

Subaru gulped, he had heard how ruthless Knight had been. Proving a point by personally beating to death one tenth of Planet AM's male population, however War-Rock had also told him the secret he had found out the day he left. "Cepheus' son?!" Subaru asked.

"The very same." a gruff voice muttered from in front of Subaru. The Visualizer revealed a grey FMian with a jet black helm and shoulder guards hovering in front of Subaru.

Knight vanished and reappeared beside the cloaked boy atop the rail. "Now your friends die!"

The boy lifted his head revealing blank emotionless eyes. "Denpa-Henkan! Eien Senshi! On Air!" A bright white flash revealed the boy now wearing Knights helm, but with a white face guard, and matching armour however it was light and bordered by a gunmetal grey skin suit, presumably to allow for quick movements. Finally the brown cloak had become a thin cloak that tied around the neck. "No longer am I Knight! War-Rock you will face, Knight Slash!"


	5. Wave Battle! Ride on!

**Yet another Author's note: **

**I'm gonna have to come clean here; there is a reason that some of the stuff got kinda dumped in an awkward way in C4. I fucked up, no other way of putting it.**

**I didn't bother to research the source material as I was in too much of a rush to finish the first arc. However I can now go into more AU territory (finally!) and begin the Rockman arc.**

**So welcome to Chapter 5: Wave Battle! Ride On!**

Subaru stood in awe of the Denpa-human stood on the Skyrail; he never thought in all his years that he would ever be caught in the center of a battle between two aliens.

"…baru?" He heard War-Rock call from the transfer. "Subaru!"

"War-Rock…" Subaru replied still half stunned by Knight Slash's sudden challenge towards the FMian.

"Subaru, aren't they the kids from earlier?" War-Rock asked, turning Subaru's attention back to the train.

Subaru noticed the familiar demanding voice of Luna Shirugane yelling for Kizumaro and Gonta to pull her up as she clung desperately to one of the poles inside the train.

"Subaru, we can save them but only if we defeat Knight Slash, for that I'm gonna need to borrow your body to perform the Denpa-Henkan." War-Rock told Subaru, his voice calm and instructive.

Subaru finally looked at War-Rock in the transer screen. "Like he did? If it means saving everyone else then I guess I'll have to do it!" He glanced back up at Luna and the train. _Watch this Dad._

War-Rock readied himself as Subaru followed the instructions given until he knew the steps by heart. "Denpa-Henkan! Hoshikawa Subaru, On Air!"

War-Rock released himself from the transer and forced himself into Subaru's body and causing a huge green vortex of denpa energy to surround the two.

Subaru opened his eyes to see himself donning shining cobalt armour with a slightly darker blue skin suit. His Visualizer was replaced by a red visor that had the same effect and his left arm was now replaced by War-Rocks head.

"Subaru, you are now a wave being you should be able to use the denpa roads to get to him." War-Rock instructed.

Subaru used the yellow denpa roads until he was on top of the Skyrail, and confronted with a group of denpa viruses. "War-Rock, what now?"

"Really, you use my abilities in preparation to fight this guy and you never ask how to fight?!" War-Rock yelled in frustration at the boy. "You are both stronger and faster now; also I can become a weapon known as the Rock Buster, a weak yet fast-firing blaster weapon." He explained calming suddenly.

Subaru held War-Rock's head in front of him and braced himself. With a single cry of 'Rock Buster!' the weapon fired a volley of shots at each virus. "My arm's a weapon? Awesome!" Subaru declared.

Knight Slash chuckled as he noticed Subaru. "I see Cygnus' viruses were just as weak as I thought…Now then War-Rock ready yourself." He brought his sword to Subaru's eye level before readying the weapon in a combat stance.

"Ready yourself kid, he's gonna be tough!" War-Rock warned before initiating the battle with a simple utterance of 'Wave Battle! Ride On!'

Knight Slash stumbled back slightly as several Buster shots smashed against his tough armour. He growled slightly as Subaru continued his onslaught of shots.

"Subaru, now it's time to step it up a notch!" War-Rock announced.

Subaru nodded. "So I take a Battle Card right, and throw it up in the air like this?" Subaru mumbled as he carried out the motions War-Rock had explained to him as soon as the battle began.

"Knight Blade!" A loud booming voice called.

"Predation!" War-Rocks voice shouted as his head morphed into a sword.

Knight Slash's attack was easily blocked as was his following flurry of small slashes and thrusts.

"Hmph, your power is nothing compared to the power of Gregar, the ancient Cybeast!" Knight Slash yelled as he held up a small star shaped object. "Gregar Vulcan!" His left arm morphed into a short blue-black eight barrelled Vulcan blaster.

Subaru raised his arms up in front of his face before a volley of shots impacted against him knocking him backwards before stopping.

"You have disappointed me War-Rock, I expected more from you." Knight Slash slowly approached Subaru's unconscious form. "…I'm sorry Saber…" He mumbled before helping a wounded Subaru too his feet.

Subaru cautiously eyed Knight Slash as he was assisted. "Why help me? We are enemies aren't we?" He asked still a little dazed by the battle.

"No, but that is not to say we are allies. But as long as Earth is in danger I will protect it." A new voice emerged from Knight Slash. "Knight! What did I tell you about using the Beast Star when I'm sleeping?!" He shouted.

Subaru blinked twice before hearing Luna shriek as she lost her grip and plummet towards the Earth below. "Luna! We have to do something!" He shouted to Knight Slash.

"For future reference my name is Senshi Eien and yes, we must." He suddenly grabbed Subaru's wrist and warped to the falling Luna.

Subaru pulled himself free of Senshi's tight grasp and caught Luna. He felt himself warp in the same way Senshi had done before and, before he could ask War-Rock why he was doing it, he was stood on the floor before a crowd of people.

Luna had felt the heat of someone catch her as she fell but she hadn't dared to open her eyes, her arms were squeezed tight around her saviour's neck.

"You know you can let go, right?" A familiar voice asked her, she recognised the voice and slowly opened her eyes.

She saw a brunet boy covered with a blue skin suit and fragments of blue armour wearing what appeared to be a red visor stood with his arms by her sides linked to her only by her tight grasp.

Luna blushed a bright red and jumped back. "I'm sorry, what was your name again?" She asked looking the boy in the eyes

Subaru began to give his real name but was interrupted by War-Rock blurting out "Rockman!" as loud as he could.

"Goyuda! Goyuda! Goyuda!" The familiar detective shouted as he approached. "Well then, Rockman, you are under arrest for-don't I know you?" He asked noticing the familiar rather unique hairstyle.

"Shit! The train!" Knight Slash yelled as he saw the eight tonne passenger car drop along with both Kizumaro and Gonta. He stood under it, bent his knees and raised his arms. "Argh! Rockman, help!" He shouted under the strain of the weight.

Rockman pushed ran backwards to the fallen train car and lifted its weight up with one arm. "It's not that heavy." He mumbled as Knight Slash stumbled back from under it and Rockman lowered the object allowing his classmates to stumble out from it.

"Ow! Couldn't you two have come up with a way to give us a softer landing?!" Gonta shouted.

Rockman shrugged as Knight Slash chuckled.

Luna instantly scolded her two friends. "Kizumaro! Gonta! Rockman and that…other guy just saved your lives and all you can think about is yourselves! Besides we still need to find that truant!" She turned to Rockman. "Goodbye, Su-Rockman." She corrected before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Ah! Gotta go! Promised to take my sister to her friend's house!" Senshi yelled as he ran off down the street. "I live next to the elementary school! Call round sometime, we should talk about these FMians right?" He shouted as he ran.

Subaru sighed and began to walk away slowly before War-Rock teleported them away….

**Wow, I'm a real slacker for not getting this one done sooner.**

**So a few clarifications are in order: Knight Slash is faster but not quite as strong as Rockman and he's completely unable to use any other weapons apart from the two we've seen and his standard Vulcan.**

**Luna doesn't know who Rockman is she was just thinking about whether or not Rockman could be him as she looked at him.**

**Anyway next chapter…Rockman Vs Saber, the last AMian!**


	6. Rockman VS Saber, the last AMian

**Well, this is later than I had hoped to upload this. But I have a legitimate excuse…I was a good 26 hours away in Wisconsin for 2 weeks and had no time to upload or work on anything.**

**Anyway enjoy and…stuff.**

"Yuki, It's late you should sleep…" Senshi told his youngest sister. He had come down the stairs to see her watching the news report of Knight Slash and Rockman on their TV.

"Mom isn't home yet, neither is Dad." She murmured quietly.

"Aye, and Dad isn't coming home…I thought we went over this." Senshi gave a sigh as he removed his brown tattered cloak and draped it over his left arm.

Yuki glared at her older brother, tears streaming down her face. She was barely fourteen, still a child to Senshi. "He will be home!" She yelled.

Senshi heard timid footsteps at the top of the staircase. "Hikari…" He sighed.

Hikari shook her head. "Yuki, you're being too loud." She whispered before returning to her room.

Yuki wiped her tears away. "Sorry Onee-chan." She whispered. She spun round and headed into the kitchen.

Senshi smiled slightly. He headed upstairs, to his bedroom, and grasped the hilt of a three feet long metal sword. He stared at the polished blade for a few seconds before two red eyes appeared shortly followed by a humanoid body.

"War-Rock, she'll go after him." Knight whispered from the blade.

Senshi nodded and strapped a sheath to his back. "Then we'd better hope we don't miss it."

"Subaru! Dodge left!" War-Rock ordered as the third volley of sword slashes came from a black heavily-armoured denpa being.

"Who is this girl?!" Subaru shouted back. He raised his Buster arm to block his face from a direct hit.

The female denpa being stopped attacking, she readied her blue sword and scanned her blue, shining eyes over Subaru's buster arm.

"Subaru, she's gonna try and outsmart us here. Try counter attacking, remember use your Battle Cards!" War-Rock ordered.

Subaru nodded and tossed a single card into the air.

"Battle Card, Sword!"

"Predation!"

Subaru readied his new blade and began to circle his attacker.

"You think I'm scared?" The alien asked. "Now, witness my power!" She shouted. She closed her eyes and cartwheeled to the left allowing a second identical version of herself to materialise.

Subaru stopped in his tracks and lunged at the original to his left. The blade slammed into the aliens own, sparks flew as the two blades clashed.

The second alien sliced into Subaru's back with her own sword.

Subaru collapsed to his hands and knees; he panted and groaned in pain. "I'm dying, damn it! I'm gonna die here!" He shouted.

"Doesn't look that bad actually…" A familiar gruff voice announced.

Subaru felt himself being pulled to his feet. He opened one eye to see the familiar black, white and grey armour of Knight Slash.

"Rockman, the one on the right," Knight Slash gestured towards the alien now donning a red bladed sword. "I got blue-blade."

"You asked who we were before, War-Rock, I am B Saber she is R Saber." B Saber span her blue sword around as she spoke. "We are the last legacy of the planet AM. And you!" She pointed towards Knight Slash. "You wish to side against your own father? I may not understand but I do understand that my orders must be carried out. I'm sorry Knight." She looked to her feet solemnly.

Senshi reached back to the hilt of his sword. Knight's voice began to emanate from the blade. "Trust me, Saber, after I win this battle you'll understand my motivation."

Senshi smirked. "Enough talk. Rockman?" He turned to the Blue Bomber.

Subaru gave a sharp nod. "Ready."

"Wave Battle! Ride On!"

**Finally wrote Saber into this, honestly this chapter went through several rewrites and although I do admit that there are a few missing details here and there, I was so tired of writing this chapter. **

**Just a heads up don't be surprised if I decide to rewrite this whole chapter and/or take a month or so writing the next one.**

**Hope someone enjoys this chapter.**

**Next Chapter: A Knight's Fury**


End file.
